mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 5: Anfang mit Schrecken
Nicht viel zu sagen, Leute! '' ''Nach einer langen Pause geht es endlich weiter und ich wäre über Rückmeldungen oder Requests erfreut! Mariosuchti: Liebe Zuschauer … das DMD beginnt … nach einigen weiteren Nominierungen. Alle: Oha … Mariosuchti: Ich nominiere Brunhilda und Crucius, in der Hoffnung, sie mögen sich etwas Vernünftiges anziehen. Crucius: Schwierige Angelegenheit. Nachher sieht noch irgendjemand mein Gesicht! Mariosuchti: Ich lade außerdem Clubbone ein … Toadskova: Mortimi behüte. Mariosuchti: Krankfried und Lugmilla, zusammen mit Antasma und ein paar schrägen Vögeln aus Bohnenland wären auch nicht schlecht … Prinz Mamek: Aber erst wird die alte Hexe sich beruhigen. Krankfried: ICH H-HABE – Mariosuchti: Und wir haben ein paar Undercover-Gäste aus „Kingdom Hearts“. Stimme: I can seeeeeeeeee you! Mariosuchti: Äh, ja. Dann gebe ich die Moderation an das Mariowiki-Team ab und ziehe mich schnell um. ''Mariosuchti rennt in die Umkleide und die Kameras switchen in die Disco. Die Stimmung ist dort eher mäßig, denn im Hintergrund läuft eher dezente Musik. Die Paare wurden von Mitarbeitern der Sendung an der Bar separat auf Barhocker verfrachtet. Das Mariowiki-Team stellt schon mal die Outfits unauffällig vor … Rainbowser trägt eine Art Bademantel für Königskoopas, der mit silbrig funkelnden Pailletten bestückt ist (als Koopa hat man gewissermaßen eine Verpflichtung, sich als Discokugel zu stylen), M-Star trägt eine rote Sternbrille und hat sich den Badass-Moustache silbern angesprüht (die Tatwaffe „Sprühflasche“ hält unser Nobelstar-Double immer noch in der Hand) und Klap Trap 'trägt einen schwarzen Anzug und eine Larry-Koopa-Perücke (um einen auf GANZ jung zu machen). '' '' Rainbowser: MARIOSUCHTI! DIE ERÖFFNUNGSREDE!!! ''Mariosuchti''' kommt angerannt. Allerdings war die Gesichtspflege noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen und somit hat unser „Villain“ im Zeichen des Zimtsterns eine Steinblock-artige Visage angenommen und das Lächeln fällt auch etwas schwer. Allerdings ist der Discokugel-Hyperstrahle-Rainbowglitzer-Bademantel ein wahres Designerstück.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: OK, Folks! Wir wollen mit etwas Karaoke beginnen! Jubel. '' '' Mariosuchti: Zuerst kommt das Rainbowser-Suchti Duett mit dem CTC-Theme-Song „When you’re evil“. Link: ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA&index=46&list=WL ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA&index=46&list=WL] '' '' Das Intro beginnt und die Tanzfläche füllt sich langsam, als auch das Licht ausgeschaltet wird, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf die farbenprächtigen Reflektionen der zahlreichen Discokugeln und die Lichtstrahlen von bunten Scheinwerfern zu lenken. Auch unter den von CTC zusammengestellten Paaren regen sich einige: '''Crucillus' zerrt Gumbrina mit sich, die KDF schlägt mit einer Hand nach Dimenzio, Rumpel und Barbara gehen Hand in Hand … Marluxia und Larxene allerdings bleiben sitzen. Niemande sind echt komplizierte Wesen … der von Mariosuchti und Rainbowser präsentierte Song kommt super an und die Stimmung hebt sich allmählich. Nur Kylie Koopa ist eifrig mit der Befragung der (un)freiwilligen Gäste beschäftigt.'' '' '' Kylie Koopa: Warum tanzen Sie nicht? Larxene: Ich will nicht. Kylie Koopa: Warum wollen Sie nicht? Larxene: Ist nicht so meins. Kylie Koopa: Nun, ihr Freund wirkt, als sei er oft und gerne bei Feiern. Marluxia, Sie müssen den Zuschauern verraten, wo man ein Haarfärbemittel kauft, welches die Haare so exakt und perfekt koloriert, ohne einen andersfarbigen Ansatz! Marluxia: Meine Haare sind so. Lugmilla: Schwul. Kylie Koopa: Ach, Sie sind wieder da! Haben Sie sich beruhigt? Lugmilla: Ich bin ganz ruhig! Und ich bin es immer gewesen! ''Kylie Koopa begibt sich schnell aus der Gefahrenzone und beginnt, die anderen Paare zu befragen.'' '' '' Kylie Koopa: Liebe Zuschauer, die beiden Emos – ich meine natürlich, die beiden Mitglieder der Organisation XIII – müssen erst noch etwas warm werden, aber bei den anderen Paaren ist schon allerhand los! Wir sehen Crucillus und Gumbrina gemeinsam mit Crucius tanzen – Gumbrina: PFOTEN WEG, ihr Zwei! Crucius: „Pfoten“ ist biologisch gesehen nicht ganz korrekt. Wir Crucionen verfügen selbstverständlich über Hände. Crucillus: Schön die Füße hoch, Süße! Wir wollen den anderen doch zeigen, wie 2D-Paper tanzen kann! Gumbrina: HILFE!!! Barbara: Aber Gumbrina! Es ist doch gerade so lustig! Rumpel: Und wie! Hier kommt der Dupligroove! Doch gerade als er seine epischen Moves vollführen will, endet das Stück. '' '' Crucillus: Hahaha, Fail! Mariosuchti: Wer meldet sich freiwillig zum Singen? Niemand meldet sich und '''Crucius' hält Crucillus fest, damit dieser keine unanständigen Hits zum Besten geben kann.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: OK, ich nehme dran. Marluxia! Schwing die Hufe zu mir nach vorne! Sofort! Marluxia: Äh … singen … was denn … Bademantel? Larxene: Er wird sich lächerlich machen. Wie im Kampf, wenn er wieder diese Blütenblätter auspackt! Marluxia: Ich bin Nummer XI und du nur Nummer XII! Rainbowser: Keinen Bitchfight, bitte! Mariosuchti: Wie heißt dieses Lied mit „My computer thinks I’m gay“? Crucius: Das wäre wohl „Too many friends“ von „Placebo“! Rumpel: Dieser Kerl ist ein wandelndes Lexikon! Crucius: Aber natürlich! Sogar mit täglichen Wissens-Updates! Mariosuchti: OK, Marluxia singt das Lied jetzt. Text steht auf der Leinwand. Los. Kannst auch improvisieren! Während die gesamte Belegschaft auf den Song wartet … '' '' Stimme 1: Also: Meldung an den Superior? Stimme 2: Ja, sofort. Stimme 1: Bist du dir denn ganz sicher, Xigbar? Xigbar: Aber ja, Saix. Du weißt: I can seeeeeeeeee them! Saix: OK. Dann los! Die beiden Gestalten verschwinden. Währenddessen … '' '' Mariosuchti: So, Rainbowser dreht jetzt den Song auf und ich klatsche im Takt! Marluxia, mach dich bereit! Song beginnt … '' '' Marluxia: My organization thinks I’m gay – Stimme: MARLUXIAAAAA! Larxene: Oh crap … Stimme: UND LARXENE! In epischer Motion erscheint ein dritter Typ in schwarzer Kutte. Teint: Leicht gebräunt, Augen: Orange, Haare: Weiß und Figur: Schlank. Nicht schlecht. Aber wohl auch ein Niemand. Und offenbar echt sauer. Aber '''Mariosuchti' bewahrt Haltung.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Auch Sie heiße ich herzlich willkommen bei „Chara to Chara“! Sie sind offenbar Xemnas, der mysteriöse Superior – also aufgepasst, liebe Zuschauer! Auch ein Date für Sie? Oder lieber ein paar Erdnüsse? Xemnas: DU – nein, später. Zuerst ihr beiden, Larxene, Marluxia. M-Star: Dreier! ''M-Star bekommt eine der ätherischen Klingen ab. Autsch!'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Vandalismus wird zur Anzeige – Xemnas: Zum letzten Mal, Bademantel, schweig. Ich habe etwas mit meinen Untergebenen zu besprechen. Rainbowser: Das klingt gar nicht gut … Xemnas: Larxene, Marluxia, ihr kennt die Regeln. Dates sind verboten und hierfür wird es eine Bestrafung geben! Mariosuchti: Spars dir, die Beiden haben noch nicht mal Händchen gehalten! Xemnas: RUHE! ''Xemnas breitet die Arme aus und verursacht eine Art Wirbelwind, der Marluxia und Larxene verschwinden lässt, das Studio in Unordnung bringt, ihm einen epischen Abgang verschafft, aber leider auch Mariosuchti mit wegteleportiert … '' '' '' Mariosuchti: Ich glaube, das ist das Schloss, das niemals war. Ich hab’s gegoogelt! Larxene: Bademäntel … ich sehe nur noch orangene Bademäntel … *bricht zusammen* Marluxia: Bademäntel … ich will pinke Bademäntel haben … *bricht zusammen* Xemnas: Ich bring dich um, Bademantel! Mariosuchti: Ich hab einen Namen! Ich heiße Mariosuchti! Xemnas: Ich werde dich umbringen für das Chaos, das du veranstaltet hast! Mariosuchti: Ist klar, aber erst werde ich dich interviewen! Xemnas: Wie – Kamerateam und Journalisten erscheinen. '' '' Mariosuchti: Haben Sie die schwarzen Kutten ausgesucht? Xemnas: Äh … Mariosuchti: Sind Sie Model? Xemnas: BITTE?! Mariosuchti: Wie ist es denn so in der Organisation? Strenge Regeln offenbar! Sind Sie eine religiöse Gemeinschaft? Xemnas: ES REICHT! ''Xemnas stürzt sich mit sämtlichen ätherischen Klingen auf Mariosuchti, doch unser Bademantel-Freak kann sich ebenfalls teleportieren und stellt weitere Fragen!'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Was haben Sie gegen Dates? Und gegen Einschaltquoten? Und gegen Gefühle? Ein Energieblitz verfehlt '''Mariosuchti' nur um Zentimeter!'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Schon gut, ich geh ja schon! Während '''Xemnas' weiterhin ausrastet, kehrt Mariosuchti ins Studio zurück.'' ''Und damit verabschiedet sich das Team von CTC vorläufig wieder! '' Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag